


Secrets, Lies and a prison cell

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Merlin (TV)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, M/M, Secrets, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Originally written for Day 1 of @whumptober2020. MacGyver as Merlin complete with glowing eyes and Murdoc is a witchfinder (just go with it okay) who has come to hunt him down. This is now part of a much wider story called Witchfinder + Blowtorch + Jack, so feel free to go check that outNo 1. LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIMEWaking Up Restrained | Shackled | HangingAlso thanks to @anguishmacgyver and their many beautiful gifs of Mac with golden eyes as they were a big inspiration.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton - Relationship, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Secrets, Lies and a prison cell

The cold stone of the walls woke Mac up, he felt his hands brush against it. He tried to moved his hands but then he felt the chains keeping them in place above his head. Mac opened his eyes, took in his surroundings and tried not to panic. The room was small and dirty, he could feel earth under his feet, there was barely any light, bar a small window near the floor. On the other side facing him, he could just about make out bars, as in a prison cell? How had he ended up here? Was he still at the Phoenix? Surely not? Not that he had seen every part of the foundation. Although he knew, there was a whole series of locked rooms and dark passages he was not allowed to go in. Maybe he had finally found one of the hidden chambers of the Phoenix, he shuddered again, given what the Phoenix was, he hated to think what these dungeons were used for. The room was freezing as well, Mac shivered. He tested the chains giving them a little pull, stuck fast and tight around his hands. Although he could feel the wall wasn’t very stable as he rubbed the back of his hands against the wall, a flurry of dust came down, coating his hair. Whatever he was going to do, one thing he was going to need was light. No one appeared to be around, so he was as safe as he could be…quietly he started to chant over and over again.

_"Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum"_

His blue eyes shifted turning slowly to gold, Mac smiled a little to himself, despite the horrible circumstances he always felt a surge of pleasure when he got a chance to use his powers, he spent so much time hiding them, in fear of what would happen if someone saw. His smiled widened as he saw a small glowing ball appear just above his head casting a faint glow in the room. He started to move the chains back and forth, even if he couldn’t get the chains off his hands, maybe he could bring the wall around them down or rip them out? Slowly more dirt came down and Mac might have made it out if he hadn’t heard a horrifying noise coming out of the dark; someone was humming and coming towards him. With a wave of his bound hands the ball of light was gone and Mac was once again in darkness. He shut his eyes tight and rested his head against his chin.

_“Wakey, wakey Mr MacGyver! The sedatives I gave you shouldn’t have lasted that long.”_

Mac slowly opened his eyes and came eye-to-eye with a youngish man, he was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. He carried a light above him which he shone right into Mac’s eyes in a way that Mac did not like. He wore a huge leather jacket that went down to his feet and he wore an ebony stone around his neck on a string, the stone had a tiny white spark at the centre. With a sinking heart Mac realised who this man was

_“You’re the witch finder aren’t you?”_

_“Well done Mr MacGyver! Most people don’t recognise me. You know your charms, although that doesn’t really bode well for you I must admit, although who knows maybe not?”_

Mac swallowed trying to calm the terror building in his chest.

_“Am I being accused of something?”_

_“Oh no, you don’t need to look so worried. The Phoenix Foundation is just being cautious, after the incident with the smoke a week ago. Oversight decided it was best to bring me, in case a nasty little witch had sneaked their way int your ranks.”_

Mac said nothing, he hated where this was going.

_“So today all I want from you is a few tests, that shouldn’t be problem. Everyone here tells me you’re terribly clever so won’t have any trouble, after all you’re not a witch are you?”_

_“What should I call you?”_ Mac said simply

_“Oh you are very polite, how flattering. Well let me see, in this business I’ve collected a few names…doing my style of work doesn’t make you popular. But yes, you Mr MacGyver can call me Murdoc…”_

Mac nodded. Murdoc proceeded to put his light down on a table he had wheeled in with him. He whipped off the silver cloth that had covered the top and Mac’s eyes widened, he saw a whole set of silver knives elaborately carved, something that looked like a mini blow torch and a set of metal rods in the shape of a man’s hand connected with rusted looking nails pointing out of it and perhaps worst of all he could see a set of long sharp needles at the edge.

_“So first Mr MacGyver, that sounds so formal, we should probably be more friendly, we’re going to be here a while. Can I call you Mac? That’s much better, I’m going to need to see the scars you’ve got.”_

_“What ?”_

_“I understand that you have quite a few? Two on your chest just as a start?”_

_“I was shot last year while on a mission and once long before that.”_

_“Remarkable how you survived that isn’t it? Most normal people wouldn’t of...so close to the heart. Anyway..”_

Murdoc took one of his knives and sliced open Mac’s t-shirt leaving it as a pile of rags on the floor. Mac in fact had several scars, the most obvious of which were the two bullet scars on his chest. The first he had received three years previously when the love of his life has shot him close to his heart (the universe has a twisted sense of humour), the second he had got only six months when and he and his partner had been trying to stop an assassin and Mac had taken yet another bullet to the chest.

Murdoc smiled when he saw them. He picked up a different knife and made two small slashes exactly on the place of the scars. Mac hissed from the pain but didn’t cry out, the cuts started to bleed. Murdoc frowned picking up his light again and shinning it directly into Mac’s eyes looking for something. He didn’t say a word, didn’t ask Mac any questions, just stared at him expectantly. When Mac’s eyes didn’t do anything, he frowned once again.

He picked up a different knife, it was longer this time, spinning it in his fingers as his eyes scanned Mac’s body. Suddenly he saw yet another scar this time on Mac’s left arm. This was from a misplaced needle from yet another enemy who had tried to drug Mac into giving up information. He had of course failed, but had left a jagged mark on Mac’s arm as a little reminder. This time Murdoc took the knife and plunged it into Mac’s arm again directly onto the scar. Mac screamed

 _“What do you want from me?”_ Mac rasped at Murdoc

_“The witch's mark, MacGyver, the witch's mark. It has to be here, I just need to find it.”_

_“Please...I’m not a witch. I’m not who you think I am. I’m not worth all of this_.” Mac pleaded

 _“Oh but you are. I know there is witch in this foundation…I just know it. I’ll find her or him…I can promise you that._ ” Murdoc grinned at Mac once again shinning his light directly into Mac’s eyes. Mac shied away from the light, shutting his eyes against being blinded. Murdoc responded by putting down his knife now dripping with Mac’s blood and taking hold of Mac’s hair and slamming his head back into the stone wall. Mac cried out again at the pain and opened his eyes. Murdoc gawped once again, his face two inches away from Mac. But he still came up frowning, not finding what he wanted. He put down all his implements and took a step back

“You know this going to be harder than I thought. I’m going to have to try something else.” Murdoc looked at the various devices he had and then his eyes came across the blow torch. Mac pulled hard at his restraints trying to get them away from the wall and moved away from Murdoc as best he could. He felt his eyes flash gold as the fear rose in his chest, he turned away determined to hide them. No one here could know what he was, not if he wanted to survive. Murdoc lit the blow torch slowly and deliberately and moved towards Mac, he had one remaining scar on view. It was on his ribs, it wasn’t very obvious, just a faint mottle of raised skin over his rib cage. This one had come from a drug cartel lord who had tried to poison him and the drug they had used had been so powerful it had gone onto his outer skin as well his lungs. Murdoc put the blow torch over the scar and once again Mac screamed at the top of his voice.

It was at this point that Jack Dalton, veteran, hunter and heir to the Phoenix Foundation slammed open the door and yelled

_“What the hell are you doing?”_


End file.
